West Arrow Whammy
The West Missoulou whammy is also called the west arrow whammy, or Missoulou devil. Males average over 8 feet and 600+ pounds, have low-set ears, bristly hair on knees and heels, and live in larger tribes than most other whammy species. As they mature, males develop a heavy, muscular build, a thick mane, deep voice, lush beard and a strong musky odour. West Missoulou whammies live in the west areas of planet Missoulou. In the wild they are heard more often than seen, especially the blood-curdling screeches they let loose when excited. These creatures take two decades to mature, and their long childhood helps them learn from their elders. Despite their calmer nature, they are the most dangerous whammy to keep as a pet. Owners have been hurt or killed by one who turned on them once it was no longer a juvenile. They also develop loss of toilet training, inappropriate mating behaviour, and destruction of furniture and walls. Mercifully, they will probably teleport out of your life. The noises they make are difficult to live with, as are their huge appetites--their high metabolic rate demands more food. Missoulou devils have highly developed senses, including an excellent sense of smell. Their large nose is sensitive and can pick up faint smells from miles away. They usually walk on two legs, but when running, or foraging on the ground, they tend to drop to all fours. In addition to psychic and supernatural powers, they also kill with their claws, teeth and strength. When fighting, they scream and roar. Wild Missoulou whammies live in tribes of around 60 to 90 individuals; during the day the tribe splits into smaller groups. A tribe makes camp by creating simple shelters out of trees, branches, leaves, sticks, stones, mud and whatever else is there. Male whammies mark camp borders with their scent, claw markings on trees, and the blood and remains of enemies like starburst snowferra. The tribe lives in one place until food runs low, then moves on. Different tribes often meet, and this is a cause of partying, socialising, mating and games. Whammies hunt prey and forage for fruits, nuts and roots. Females lead the tribe and make important decisions, while males are protectors and hunt the most dangerous prey. Unlike females, who leave their natal tribe as adolescents, males remain with their mother their whole life. Males are much larger and heavier than females, but defer to a female's choices. Smaller parties of males search for food long distances from camp. Sometimes, whammies set traps for prey and enemies. Their psychic abilities help them find food and avoid danger. They collect colourful and shiny things seemingly for the pleasure of it, although they often abandon things they find. Whammies are immensely curious and love to have fun. They play games, throw parties, and play silly jokes on other creatures. Humans are a favourite target. Whammies live in mature forests with the most plentiful resources, and this puts them in competition with powerful other species, such as snowgrunes and Starburst snowferra. They usually try to lose an enemy with illusions, mind manipulation, teleportation, and other techniques to confuse the enemy and make them forget. When forced to, they attack with physical, psychic and supernatural abilities, such as Synergy, which allows any whammy, especially a female, to channel power from all members of its tribe; or its signature supernatural move, Hex.